Beyblade - Destruction Wreckers
Beyblade Destruction Wreckers is an upcoming season of the Beyblade franchise Plot 12 years after the season of Metal Fury, five evil Bladers start to use their Beys as mining tools to find metal parts in the earth and create Beys better than Meteo L-Drago itself! But one of their Beys, was crafted wrong and casted away to the undergrowths. A boy of 12 finds the bey and names it Rappax Mannus (Latin for flying Horse.) He becomes the best in town until the Destruction Wreckers appear. Can the boy defend his pride and title, or lose it to the Destruction Wreckers? New Stuff Beyblades have powers and stuff like that. They come in the five attributes: Attack, Defense, Agility, Power and Balance. The Destruction Wreckers have a Bey that specialises in one of five. Characters Team Mannus *Max Opes - The best in town formerly. Battles with a Balance Bey. **'Rappax Mannus '- Max's Bey. He found it in a cave when mining. Balance Attribute. ***'Velocitem Mannus '- Rappax Mannus' evolution when Max passes the Agility Test so that he could evolve into a Agility Attribute. **'Cotes Petra '- Max's Bey when he beats a Blader in a Winner-Takes-All battle. *Will Derike - An average Blader. Battles with a Defense Bey. **'Oppilo Movetux - '''Will's Bey. He forced one of the Destruction Wreckers to give this to him. Defense Attribute. ***'Finis Movetux - 'Movetux's evolution when Will passes the Defense Test so that he could gain more power in the Defense Attribute. *Mary Lion - In the top ten ranking. Battles with an Attack Bey. **'Ringor Pecus - 'Mary's Bey. She found it on the street. ***'Clamos Pecus - 'Ringor Pecus' evolution after Mary passes the Attack Test so that she could gain more power in the Attack Attribute. **'Impleo Inpes - 'Mary's bey when she purchases it from the BeyShop. Destruction Wreckers *Kaleb Into - The Attack Blader of the Destruction Wreckers **'Dux Gladiator '- Kaleb's Bey. Crafted it from bronze metal. ***'Melior Dux Gladiator - 'Upgraded version of Dux Gladiator ****'Chrysus Gladiator '- Replaced the metal Fusion Wheel with a Gold Fusion Wheel **'Aspargo Cetux '- Kaleb's other bey. *Harry Exio - The Defense Blader of the Destruction Wreckers **'Adiutrix Portentum - 'Harry's Bey. Crafted it from bronze metal ***'Optimus Portentum '- Upgraded version of Adiutrix Portentum. *Tom Exio - The Agility Blader of the Destruction Wreckers **'Currio Brutum '- Tom's Bey. Crafted it out of copper metal. ***'Velox Brutum '- Replaced the thick Fusion Wheel with a shorter one to increase its Agility Attribute. *Mario Gonlez - The Power Blader of the Destruction Wreckers **'Grandis Veneri '- Mario's Bey. Crafted it out of silver metal. ***Magus Veneri - Replaced the silver metal with gold metal. *Nick Opes - The Balance Blader of the Destruction Wreckers, Max's rival and brother. **'Malux Mannus '- Copied the DNA of Max's Bey to create a evil twin version. **'Serpo Vello '''- Nick's other Bey which he rarely uses. Episodes 1